


Wittle Aomine

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: Aomine a is little baby around Kagami





	

To everyone Aomine was a narcissistic, rude, asshole. However, to Kagami, he was the biggest baby on this planet.

“Kaagaaamii” Aomine whined while making grabbing hand motions toward Kagami. Kagami sighed, took off his apron, and walked over to Aomine. He sat down at the edge of the couch and Aomine took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Kagami’s waist and buried his head in Kagami’s stomach.

Kagami began to run his fingers through Aomine’s hair and sighed, “What do you want, Aho?”  
Aomine turned his head to the side, “Stay and cuddle with me.” Kagami started to get up, “Aomine, I can’t sta- umphf.” Aomine tighten his grip and pulled Kagami back to into the couch.  
Aomine pouted, climbed onto Kagami’s lap, and snuggled into his neck. “Pweeeasse.”

Kagami doesn’t have that many weaknesses, but when Aomine becomes a big baby and starts using baby talk, his heart can’t help itself. Kagami savors moments like these because sometimes you just need to have a break from a narcissistic Aomine. “Alight do you wanna be wittle spoon or big spoon?” Aomine sighs in relief, “Wittle spoon.” Kagami kisses Aomine’s temple, “Let me get up, turn everything off in the kitchen and we can watch a movie, okay?”  
Aomine nodded and untangled himself from Kagami.

Kagami quickly turned off the burners, got a blanket, and return to his big baby. Once Kagami laid down, Aomine quickly snuggled into him. Kagami unfolded the blanket and laid it down on each other. Kagami reached over grabbed the remote and began to play a movie. Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine and kissed his head, “You’re such a baby, Aho.” Aomine looked up, cuddled closer to Kagami and mumbled, “No I’m not.”

Kagami doesn’t remember the exact day when Aomine became a big baby, but he was pretty sure that Aomine was not shown enough love as a child and once he got comfortable with Kagami, Aomine showed a different side of himself that was only shown to him. And only him. If Kagami were to make any remark of “wittle Aomine” in public, he was a dead man. Not even Kuroko and Momoi knew about this. But Kagami was okay with this, it made him feel special.

Kagami looked down at his “wittle” Aomine and saw that he was dead asleep. Kagami hugged Aomine tighter and fell asleep with him.


End file.
